The New Looney Tunes Movie
The New Looney Tunes Movie is a film based on Looney Tunes. Transcript A logo of Looney Tunes is shown with Bugs, Lola, Daffy & Porky at the upper part of logo. Bugs - Hey, let,s go to the Pizzariba. Daffy - I am the boss. I will say that. Porky - C - c - can i come ? Lola - Yeah. And i too. Daffy - Now, i will say. Off course ! Bugs - Wait a second ! There is a robbery going on ! Let us help ! Daffy - I have said you that a hundred times that it is my time for talking. Yosemite Sam - Ha Ha ! Bugs ! Daffy ! You again !? Leave my way or my shotgun will shoot you. Bugs - We will not. Yosemite Sam - Okay. Now, go ! A small drop of water comes out of the gun as Sam presses the gun. Sam - What happened !? Bugs - I have switched the shotgun with the water pistol when i was saying a robbery was going on. Sam - Stealing my gun !? I also have something powerful. Where is it ? Sam leaves the money as Bugs started collecting them and giving them back to where they belong. Sam - Seems like there is nothing here. Okay, so goodbye ! Bugs - Goodbye ! Sam - Wait a minute. Where is the money ? They have dissapeared ! I will follow them. While Sam was searching for them, Bugs and the gang are now currently eating at Pizzariba and talking to Speedy Gonzales. Porky - I should say one t - t -hing. These pizzas are the best pizzas in t - t - the world. Speedy Gonzales - You should go to Mexico. There lives my cousin Slowpoke Rodriguez. Arriba ! Arriba ! Bugs - Thanks for the advice, Speedy. Lets go to MEXICO ! I am tiny, i am toony My name is Bugs Bunny. And i am the heroic duck, Name is Daffy and this pig,s Porky, Lola, Sylvester & Tweety, Road Runner & Wile. E Coyote Well, this is the Looney Tunes Movie - e - e -e That,s all, folks ! Bugs - Here we are at Mexico. Sam - Mexico, huh !? I think the treasure is somewhere here. Daffy - Is any robber here ? Bugs - No. Lola - Sorry, someone is in the phone. What !? No ! Okay, we will help you. Speedy,s cousin Slowpoke told me a robber with red beard and a pirate hat stole some money and a map. Porky - B-b-b-but, i was thinking it would be a nice vacation !!! Daffy - Now, i will speak. Bugs - No, you will not. I think to save the vacation, we have to defeat that red beard pirate aka Yosemite Sam. We must go on a way of our own. Daffy & Porky will go on a safe way, to take the things from him while, Lola & I will try to distract him. Later . . . . Bugs - Well,where are you going ? Sam - You again !? Category:Movies